My geek sister name Harley
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Penny has a twin sister name Harley. she kind of a geek. She is a doctor moving to a new place. When she comes to town, Raj likes her, but he can not talk her. Maybe Harley will help him open up. Can Raj friends help him? Raj/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Big Bang Theory. I only own Harley.

Penny P.O.V

I had just got off the phone with my mother. She just told me that my sister is moving here. Am I happy? Yes, maybe no. See… me and my sister really haven't gotten along. See the thing is that we are twins; my sister Harley is older than me by one minute. We are totally different. I am the pretty one; she is pretty to but with glasses. She was the geek in our family. I have always look up to her, I found out from our mom that the reason she is moving because she got accept to work as a doctor at a hospital. I need to tell the guys about my sister.

End of P.O.V

Penny left her apartment and went across the hall and knock on the door of Sheldon and Leonard door. She heard a come in.

She walks in and said "Hey guys."

Leonard said "Hey Penny, what's up?"

Penny sat down on the couch and said "Well, I just got off the phone with my mother and she told me that my twin sister is moving here."

Leonard said "I didn't know you had a twin sister."

Penny said "Yea, we are different; my mother told me that she is a doctor and that she got a job at some hospital."

Sheldon said "Oh, your sister is a doctor, what a surprise, do what kind of doctor she is?"

Penny rolled her eyes and said "No, all I know is that my mother gave her my number and that she is suppose to call to me."

Leonard said "You don't sound happy."

Penny said "I am, it just that we haven't spoken to each other in a long time, she went off to college at the age of fourteen and we wrote each other every day, but we loss contact when was like sixteen."

Leonard said "Wow, well hopefully now you guys can rekindle and make up."

Penny said "I don't know, maybe you're right, I'll see you guys later, I have to go to work."

When penny left, Leonard said "I can't believe penny has a sister who is a doctor."

Sheldon said "Yea, but I can't understand how penny sister is a doctor and penny is just…. Penny."

Leonard said "Well, we will see her tomorrow hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Harley.

Penny was over at the guy's house hanging out, along with Howard and Raj. Penny phone with off and she and she answer it. "Hello, hey Harley, oh your at the airport, do you need me to come get you, oh you have a car are ready, oh yea I can text you my address no problem, yea see you later."

Leonard said "Was that your sister?"

Penny said "Yep."

Howard said "I didn't know you have a sister."

Penny said "Yep, she is my twin."

Raj whispered in Howard ear, and Howard nodded and said "Is she hot?"

Penny looked at Howard and said "I haven't seen her in years, she looks just like me."

An hour had pass and penny got a text from her sister saying that she is down stairs.

Penny said "I'll be right back."

Penny left to go see her sister. When she left, Howard said "I can't believe penny has a sister."

There was a knock on the door. Leonard answers the door and let penny and her sister in.

Penny said "Guys this is my sister Harley, Harley this is Raj, Howard, Sheldon, and my boyfriend Leonard.

Harley said "Hey guys."

Harley stood the same height as penny; she is a little curvier, instead of blonde hair she has fiery red hair.

Penny said "Have a sit right here and tell me what's been going on with you?"

Harley said "Well, I'm a doctor of pediatrics and also a surgeon."

Penny said "Oh, are you seeing anyone?" 

Harley said "I was, he was an underwear model, but we decided that it was best to be friends."

Penny said "Oh ok, um so where are you staying."

Harley smiled and said "Oh this pretty nice condo looking over the beach."

Penny smiled and said "That's great."

Sheldon said "Did you know that your name sounds just like the joker's crazy side kick."

Harley smiled and said "I know, I think it's cool, my grandfather read comics to me as a child, and penny was too busy playing with dolls."

Penny rolled her eyes.

Harley looked over at Raj and said "You haven't said anything since I been here, are you ok?"

Leonard said "Sorry, Raj can't talk to women, unless he's drunk."

Harley said "Oh that's so sad." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and said "Here is my number, we can talk about it."

Raj took her number and nodded.

Penny said "Are you sure about that Harley?"

Harley nodded her head and said "Yea, I have dealt with guys before who couldn't talk to girls."

Harley looked at her watch and said that she has to go and that she will text penny later and hope to talk to Raj later.

She said good-bye and left.

When she left, Raj had the biggest grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Harley.

The next day, penny had the day off from work. Bernadette and Amy came by to hang out. She wanted to tell them about her sister.

Penny said "Guys, I wanted to tell you that I have a sister, and she is coming by today."

Bernadette said "Really, I didn't know you had a sister."

Penny nodded and said "Yea, my twin sister, who is a pediatric and surgeon doctor."

Amy said "That's pretty cool; all you are is a waitress."

Penny looked at Amy and said "I think I need another drink."

There was a knock at the door, penny went to answer it.

"Hey sis." Said Harley

Penny said "Harley, come on in and meet the girls."

Harley nodded and came in.

Penny said "I would like you to meet the girls, Amy and Bernadette, girls this is my twin sister Harley."

Both of the girls waved at Harley.

Bernadette said "So Harley, have you met the guys yet?" 

Harley said "Oh yes, they seem nice."

Amy said "That's nice, just to let you know that Sheldon is mine, so back off."

Harley said "Ok."

Penny said "I don't think she likes Sheldon like that; I think that she like someone else by the name of Raj."

Harley blushed.

Bernadette said "You like Raj?"

Harley said "I don't know I just met the guy."

Penny "Yea, by giving him your number."

The girls started laughing.

Harley said "I gave him my number because I want him to learn how to talk to women without getting drunk."

Penny said "Maybe even more."

Harley smiled and "Oh hush dear sister."

_Caltech_

The guys were sitting around eating lunch.

Leonard said "So what do you think of penny sister?"

Howard said "She seems nice, I think she was really into Raj."

Raj said "I didn't even talk to her."

Leonard said "I guess she like the quiet type, she also gave you her number."

Howard said "That's has to say something."

Sheldon said "If I just say something, how can a women like Harley like someone like Raj who can't talk to women?"

Leonard said "Well we don't if she like him or not, so Raj did you call her or text her?"

Raj said "No, do you think I should?"

Howard said "Of course, if you and Harley hit off, then maybe you might get lucky."

Raj nodded and pulled out his phone and text Harley.

_Penny apartment_

The girls were talking until Harley phone went playing rihanna S&M.

"It's a text from Raj." Said Harley

Penny said "What does it say?"

Harley said "It says hi Harley."

Penny said "That's it?"

Harley texted Raj back and said "Oh come on penny, he just said hi."

Harley got another text back from Raj.

"Ok, he just text back and ask me what I was doing tomorrow night." Said Harley

Bernadette said "Oh my god is Raj asking you out?"

Harley shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, wait he just text back."

Amy said "What did he say?"

Harley said "Um, he wants to know if he can take me out to dinner tomorrow night, what should I say?"

All the girls said "SAY YES."

Harley said "Ok."

_Caltech_

Raj phone went off and saw that he got a text from Harley.

Raj said "Harley just text me back."

Howard said "Well, what did she say?"

Raj said "She said that she would love to go out, she gave me her address."

Leonard said "That's great Raj, good for you."

Raj smiled


End file.
